willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Willy's Cup/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200112191829/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200113011515
Sure you can, let me fix the lyrics. Ondina and Glowing Young Mermaids: Thank you so much! Listen to our song! British Accent Mermaid: If ponied like you are strong English Mermaid: ...from rest of the exciting throng Young Mermaids: Give thanks to us mermaids for Mako’s marvelous powers that aren't long Sweetie Belle: (Seapony Sister #1): If it is for the fact that Mako likes the stars, you'd be out there bouncing within next generation cars... Party Pie (Seapony Sister #2): '(''imitating Granny Smith) Next generation cars... '''Young Mermaids’ voices ''(as the Mane 6 assemble flying as The Wonderbolts)'': And if all chances weren’t wiped off the face as you the scan it, there'd soon be no tesla around here to plan it Young Mermaids and Angelica Hale: The best thing about us - you know things that doubt us. of, the magical... hearts... of... Mako... Island! Now write the plot that I told you into a transcript. I'll show it one more time. The pre-show begins with construction worker hatchling (Sam-Sam) inspecting the area and talking (on a phone, which is found by Apple, Inc.) to get in his co-workers; Zoe, Vivi, and Jay. One at a time (with the rest of the hatchlings doing the work while the others supervise), they are able to lift up three separate signs with the attraction's logo "The Magical Hearts of Mako Island", is the title of the attraction, that the hatchlings read out. The signs proceed to all fall over onto the hatchlings, McQueen's voice screaming "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" can be heard in a high pitch from Sam-Sam. The proceedings are supervised by Andy Hopper, who (and his dad Sam Hopper) attempts to organize the backstage crew while dealing with interruptions from the cast. Luna the Moon presents the mako island singing mermaid group, who sing "The Magical Hearts of Mako Island;" Honey the Hamster attempts to bring the mermaids some dinglehoppers for them during the intermission; Applejack talks with Carmen, who has a long enough chance of warming up her voice by herself, while an intermission is played, and then the hatchlings offers a safety spiel but Leo Chockers enters and tells the hatchlings that they're needed backstage, while Mermaid Kariel (who is a Hawaiian mermaid) gives Carmen Mariposa vocal warm ups, Leo, Andy, Luna, and Honey. Leo Chockers tells the guests to refrain from using all flash photography, followed with Sam Hopper (Andy's father) to not smoke, and then followed with Honey the Hamster telling the little girls as well to not scare anyone because it makes them explode, and then the hatchlings come back and finish the rest of the safety instructions, telling everyone that stomping in the middle of the row is unpatriotic; and Applejack is in a meeting. The hatchlings tell the guests that the performs will go in the theater first, and then the audience will be admitted, Zoe (the pink and female hatchling) holds a loudspeaker, wearing a director's hat, saying "Okay, mermaids, let's order in an orderly fashion, and provide excitement-", followed with a flood of water, which the mermaids are laughing, splashing, and swimming in, blowing the hatchlings away, except for Zoe, who is all wet, and tells someone to please take over, and falls on her head. A scrolling LED screen that hangs below the television sets features some kids' names, including a hatchling, that is testing the lights while counting down to showtime. The doors close, and a male or female cast member tells you about the Magical Hearts of Mako Island's effects, and asks them to refrain from using all flash photography, and then they get help to give Senor Fabuloso the signal by shouting "Senor Fabuloso, start the show!", and then Senor Fabuloso tells the mermaids to get ready, and then Honey the Hamster (audio-animatronic) brings out all of the instruments, and pushes out a piano that flies over her, and lands on the floor (which triggers chair tossers that send the audience up and down), Maria Mariposa (Carmen's mother), warms up the orchestra, the mermaids warm up their voices while the Wall-E warm up their instruments, and then Maria Mariposa hits his baton 4 times, and shouts "Attention!", causing the orchestra to be silent, then Senor Fabuloso (who is heard in the Mako theater) tells the audience (especially the unseen bugs) not to use flash photography, smoke, be a theater loudmouth, or use their phones during the show. Ondina the mermaid welcomes the audience in audio animatronic form from a hole in the ceiling and tells them to put on their ponyville monitors (3D glasses). The show begins with the curtains formed as normal opening all the way. The title card, a building made out of cake that has the words "The Magical Hearts of Mako Island" eaten through it and held by a pair of the hatchlings, (1 of which continues to eat the leaf), appears along with an real Ondina. Then, Ava makes her appearance, surprising Ondina. A pair of acorn weevils, along with Senor Fabuloso, place a slingshot on the stage and launch water balls from it (which triggers hidden air cannons in the back of the seats). Ava shoots the first acorn with her tail, but fails to shoot the second due to the hatchlings holding on to it. The hatchlings then taunts Ava, who chases after them. The next guest is a shiny pony who stole the crown of Twilight Sparkle and also messes with little ponies by spraying intruders with acid. A piece of the set (wood) falls with a rumble, Sunset Shimmer steps out. Sunset Shimmer shoots at Chick Hicks (Cars 3). Sensing more intruders, Sunset Shimmer shoots at the audience (which triggers hidden water sprayers in the back of the seats), despite Twilight Sparkle's protests, until he runs out of acid and leaves, saying that she will be back. Ondina next introduces a stink hatchling named Stinker, who walks onto the stage. The backstage ponies place the test ponies (Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle) as a target. The hatchlings re-enter the scene and crashes into the test ponies, causing it to move towards the audience along with Stinker, who then passes gas, affecting and disgusting both the hatchlings and the audience (which triggers hidden foul smells in the theater). An explosion is heard as the water dragon in audio animatronic form, furious that Ondina has allowed humans into the Mako theater, appears. He subsequently instructs a HTB pitty, to take her off the stage, while Twilight Sparkle chases Ondina off the stage and four HtB pitties hold up an ad for "The human world is a huge wreck!" extermination, which shows a wreck of ponies, the HtB pitties turn over the ad and use it as a makeshift movie screen to show movie clips from My Little Pony, including attacks. The water dragon thinks that it's time for the humans to have a taste of their own medicine, and a giant fly swatter that shows Sunset Shimmer again, attempts to flatten the audience instead of the fly. When the water dragon sees that the audience was unharmed, he declares war on humans as a robot hand (WALL-E's hand) with a can of febreeze spray appears and sprays the whole audience. The theatre goes colorful, and HtB pitties hit the audience with tires (triggering hidden leg ticklers underneath the seats as well as the seat punch boxes), and several black widow spiders go up and down, trying to capture and scare the hornets. The water dragon, now on screen, says that nothing can stop him, but Luna the Moon appears and tries to trap him. The water dragon, afraid of Luna the Moon, retreats. When asked what to do now, Ondina tells the others to bring in the next act, but was told that Carmen Mariposa refuses to come out of her shell, so he decides they should "keep rolling it" and cue the finale. Ondina reappears and says that he forgot to mention Luna the Moon, who is still backstage, which segues into the finale. Mermaids, Sweetie Belle, and Party Pie(The Seapony Sisters), as the wonderbolts (The mane 6) are flying, the rest of the mermaids sing about how Mako Island help humans and about excitement and "The Magical Hearts of Mako Island". The hatchlings return, holding a big cake, with the words "Thank you for coming to see the Magical Hearts of Mako Island", but however, the hatchlings accidentally rotated it in the 45 degree, causing it to fall, and some of the hatchlings thought the audience is staring at them, a female hatchling screams "RUN!", and the mermaids chase them. The curtains come back to form as normal and Ondina, back in audio animatronic form, wraps things up, saying that the magic of friendship is all it takes within Mako island cause without your friends, it's just an empty town. Ondina then gets the young mermaids to swim through the curtains (which Carmen Mariposa and Leo Chockers are behind), and the show ends. The mermaids start to talk all at once as they exit (which triggers the hidden leg ticklers underneath the seats again). Senor Fabuloso then tells the audience to gather up their personal belongings and take their "small grubs" by their "grubby little hands" as they exit, and Amaris tells the guests to put their ponyville monitors in the bins outside the theater on their way out, and then the mermaids say "Thanks and enjoy the rest of your day, here at Universal.", then they laugh. So make sure you convert this plot into a transcript so I can see it, okay?